Tick Tock
Tick Tock is the secondary, later true main antagonist in the film Spy Kids 4: All Time In The World. He is the first villain to appear in the movie and was tasked to steal OSS technology. Unlike his boss' other masked minions, he wears goggles and has long hair. The Timekeeper's masked minions recognizes him as the higher authority and usually follows his lead. He is a result of the Timekeeper's several attempts to travel back in time. He was portrayed by Jeremy Piven, who speaks in a high-pitched clown voice. History As Danger As a child, Danger was accidentally frozen in time in a science project led by his father. Danger spend decades frozen, forced to watch his father getting older and older until he died. When Danger was finally freed with the use of the Chronos Sapphire, he realized that so much time had passed that none of his friends or his father were still alive. As an adult, Danger decided to go back in time to reunite with his father and spend more time with him. However, this resulted in alternate versions of himself, one of them calling himself Tick Tock while the others became the henchmen of Danger. As Tick Tock Together, the alternate Dangers try to assist the prime version, who obtained the identity of the Timekeeper and is unaware that Tick Tock or his henchman are alternate versions of him. Tick Tock purchases a stolen mini disk from the OSS which contains information about Project: Armageddon. Tick Tock is arrested, but he later escapes and reunites with his other selfes. He is then tasked to steal the Chronos Sapphire, which is inside the jewel of Rebecca's necklace. When Rebecca and Cecil enter Tick Tock's hideout, which is hidden in a clock shop, they are attacked by Tick Tock and his henchmen. Tick Tock takes the Cronos Sapphire and captures the kids, who are rescued by Marissa and Carmen. The twins then realize that Danger is the Timekeeper, as he wears a watch similiar to Tick Tock's and his name is the anagram of "Armaggedon". Sneaking into his lair, they are captured by Tick Tock while Danger freezes all OSS agents in time and does the same to 18 major cities. After being told about Danger's plan, Cecil deduces that Danger already did this before and it resulted in alternate versions of himself. he then takes Tick Tock's goggles, revealing that Tick Tock and the Timekeeper's henchmen are all alternate versions of himself. Rebecca tells Danger that he will fail again and that instead of trying to get more time, he should try to spend the time he has wisely. Tick Tock however insists that this time, Danger will succeed. Danger then uses the time vortex to go back and meet his father. He returns as an older version of himself, informing the kids as well as his other selfs that he met his father, who told him the same as Rebecca. Danger then deactivates the device. Tick Tock, refusing to give up, takes the necklace, informing the kids that he will just try again and again. However, at this point, he is apprehended by Wilbur and arrested for his villainous actions. Gallery Spy Kids 4 Danger frozen in time.jpg|Danger/ Tick Tock/ Timekeeper as a child, being frozen in time Tick Tock With A Bomb.jpg|Tick Tock holding a time bomb. Freeze!.jpg|Tick Tock using his watch to freeze Argonaut, Cecil and Rebecca. Flies.jpg|''Time flies when you're having fun.'' - Tick Tock Timekeeper and Tick Tock.jpg|Tick Tock and his alternate self, Timekeeper Tick Tock With His Minions.jpg|Tick Tock with his minions. Tick Tock without goggles.jpg|Tick Tock without his goggles, being revealed to be an alternate version of Timekeeper/Danger himself. Tick Tock With The Necklace.jpg|Tick Tock holding the necklace, just before he gets arrested from Wilbur. Tick_Tock_Handcuffed.jpg|Tick Tock handcuffed by Wilbur. Tick_Tock_Arrested_(2).jpg|Tick Tock's arrest and being carried away by OSS agents. Tick_Tock_defeated_(2).jpg|Tick Tock's defeat. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Nameless Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Servant of Hero Category:Spy Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains